When the World was at War we just kept Dancing
by ChrisWood24
Summary: Savages inspired story/diary of a young girl in love with two men.


_I think the unfortunate series of events that led to the Earth's demise began with us. Humans and their lust for power. The introduction of harsh chemicals into our delicate and fragile atmosphere. We all knew the day would come and it finally did. I've lost my family but I'm glad I have them, both of them.  
_

 **Let me start at the beginning.**

 **My name's Danielle, Danielle Campbelle. I am 18 years old and the world...well it's not the same anymore. It's scorching hot by the day and freezing temperature by night. Millions of people have died and the ones left, well we are all just trying to survive.**

 **My family were part of the majority that died. I won't go into detail. The sporadic weather caught half of the world by surprise. As months and years passed the decline in government, food, water, supplies has turned the world into a war zone. Constant battle for territory, no actual authority, morals, but I keep sane because I have them by my side. They saved me, you see, I owe them my life.**

* * *

I had lost my family, like I said, and I was ready to just desiccate. To just whither away like those around me when I heard voices.

"Is she alive?"

I wanted to say no, I wanted to whoever had just come pick me up to go away and let me rot. I was tired, I had given up.

"No, she's breathing."

The voice carrying me was husky and appealing. I felt myself being carried onto a car, rested on two people's laps, both sets of legs felt muscular; it was definitely two males carrying me. I didn't care if they were cannibals or rapists or whatever at that point; 'they' as in whoever was trying to take me away. I was fading into my mind, then I heard a song start playing. I knew I was finally in heaven.

 _"Something in the way she moves_ _Attracts me like no other lover..."_

I had to have died, I haven't heard music in years. I hear one of the voices emerge and it made me realize; I was fucking alive.

"She's smiling."

I finally opened my eyes.

* * *

The first thing I see are gray-blue sparkly eyes. A beautiful man, he looked looked at me in curiosity. I jumped off his lap and hit my head on the car ceiling. I was in shock.

The other man who had my legs rested on his lap gestured over to help me. He looked more like a boy, more my age.

Both of them were clean; like they had access to a shower.

"Hey, you're okay. My name's Dylan. Dylan O'Brien." He patted the gray-blue eyed man and continued his introduction, "This is Chris Wood."

They both just stared at me as I seated myself onto an empty chair. I realized we were in the world's tiniest bus.

Chris started to speak, "You're fine now, you were going to die out there. What's your name?"

"Dan-" As soon as I got that first syllable out my throat hurt, I hadn't talked in what felt like months.

"You must be thirsty." Chris grabbed a water bottle from his back pack and handed it over to me. I drank it, I haven't had fresh water in days.

I gulped it down and when I was done we had arrived to what looked like an empty field.

* * *

 **The empty field-well if you stepped on the right rocks, the ground would start to shake and a door would rise up. There were survivors before, hundreds of us, mostly young. Dylan and Chris were both in charge of finding people, saving people from the hell that was Earth. They both saved me. That society of survivors, unfortunately doesn't exist anymore.**

* * *

"We harvest our own crops and take care of our own animals. We ration to survive." Chris had explained to me how it was all possible.

"It's a flawless system, absolutely brilliant!" Dylan added.

Dylan and Chris were best friends. They had known each other since they were babies, practically brothers. They were a inseparable.

I admired it all, how hard both of them worked to keep the system going, giving hope to people everyday.

 _I admire them both._

"So where should we have her sleep? Every room is filled?" Dylan asked Chris. I could see Chris had more authority.

"She can just sleep in my bed, I'll take the floor"

They both turned over to me and Dylan asked me, "Or would you like the room to yourself? We both sleep there." He gestured towards Chris.

I have to admit, they both intimidated me. I felt like a mouse and they were like really attractive scientists. At the time I didn't realize it but I could have just slept in one of the other girl's beds.

"No it's okay, I can sleep on the floor." I finally replied.

I was so grateful, I didn't care nor did I mind.

"That's nonsense." Chris interrupted me.

"Yeah, just take his bed." Dylan added.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. "Why does this girl keep saying she has both of them, why does she say she admires them both, why is she sharing a room with them?" Well, to confirm your suspicions. Yes, they're both mine. They're both very important to me. They both complete me. Somehow and in some way they're more than enough. The three of us are a family now; me, Dylan, and Chris. We trust only each other. We have only each other. We love each other. We take it day by day.**

* * *

The first night, I slept on the bed while Dylan slept on the other and Chris made room for himself on the floor. I was too tired to make any conversation my first night stay at the save haven. The room was spacious but still pretty small. It had one bed for Chris and one for Dylan parallel to each other. The next day Chris had taught me more about the harvesting process. He showed me how to feed the animals and introduced me to some friendly people. The evening of Day 2 was when I found out Chris liked me.

I was alone with Chris for the first time in the room.

"He won't be here with us tonight, guard duty."

It was time for bed and I was slightly more comfortable around Chris. After all, I did spend the whole day with him. He was so intimidating, slightly more than Dylan. Unlike Dylan Chris was calm and put together. Him being calm and serious didn't make Dylan less of a man though.

"I brought you something."

He pulled out a white sleeping gown, it was beautiful. I missed shopping. Shopping with my mom and my sister-nevermind.

"Thank you." I was so fascinated and excited for his little gift. I could feel him staring at me while I was in aw over the dress.

"I'll go outside so you can get dressed."

As soon as he came back in I swear his mouth dropped. The rest of the night he had played the entire Abbey Road album maybe 4 times. It was lovely to listen to music; to listen to some sort of humanity left in the world. I was sitting on his bed while he sat on Dylan's. He made me nervous but I found myself gawking at him.

He lifted his eyes from his book and our eyes met. He set the book down, crossed his arms and smiled at me.

"You need anything?"

I tried to act cool and turned my head away.

"No."

"Danielle?" I could hear how cautious his tone was like he was about to ask me a question.

I looked up as he sat properly.

"Tell me about yourself."

I had opened up to him about my parents, the fact that I was about to attend UC Berkeley in the fall before this hell on Earth came to be. I found myself crying at the end of my confession.

He walked himself over to my bed; his bed technically. And hugged me.

"You're safe now. I won't let anything ever happen to you."

It felt good to touch someone. I felt his hand touch my chin and he used his fingers to inch it up towards his lips.

 _My first kiss._

The night felt long. We held onto each other on his bed all night. Just kissing. We didn't do anything else. It was strange because when I woke up the next day he was gone and Dylan was on the other bed.

* * *

Chris had slipped away sometime in the morning from me and switched guard duty with Dylan.

"Long night I see." Dylan had eager eyes, he seemed sort of jealous.

"You saw?" I sat there in my white gown Chris had gifted me.

Dylan ignored my question, "You wanna do something fun today?"

He took me to a garden. Hidden somewhere below the already underground safe haven. He had a garden and he managed, it was the most beautiful thing I've seen in years.

"You like it?" He replied to my wonder.

"Yes Dylan, it's amazing!"

"You see, we're trying to restore the Earth back to how it was and being able to plant—- and well you went to school. You know how it works."

"You think this garden could save Earth?"

"Yes, I really do." He was hiding something behind his back.

I tilted my head to get a look and he pulled out a rose.

"Thank you, Dylan." I saw a giant smile appear on his face, I accepted it. I was giving him a chance.

Dylan started walking towards me and everytime I tried to back away he only moved towards me faster.

"Look Danielle, I know you had some kind cuddle-sesh with Chris but I really like you."

Before I had time to even say anything, his lips were pressed onto mine. And they felt good. So I kissed back and he held onto me harder, kissing me harder. We took ourselves back to the room where we continued.

"What about Chris?"

"He shouldn't be done for another 3 hours." He continued to kiss me and we were on his bed, just making out.

It felt good to kiss Dylan too. I felt guilt rise in me but I brushed it away. His touch was softer than Chris'.

* * *

 **Chris was rough, serious, and authoritative while Dylan was more soft, silly, gentle. One gives me what the other never will; they complete each other. They differed but they had one thing in common; me and their eternal love for me. If I could marry both of them, I would. And the circumstances have made my relationship with both of them possible. It's not sin, it's love. It has to be.**

* * *

We heard a knock on the door after an hour. It was Chris, he was back from his shift. I remember being glad the door was solid and had no windows; he would have seen us.

Dylan opened the door and he had the straightest composure. Before Chris even had a chance to say hello to me Dylan had pushed him out.

They both went outside for sometime. I heard arguing.

"You kisses him?" Chris was furious and it scared me a little but I knew he'd never hurt me.

I know I sound dumb trusting anyone after less than 5 days but if you knew how lonely it got, you'd understand why I clung to them like magnets.

"I kissed her." Dylan answered for me.

"Me or him?" Chris demanded an answer.

It was an unfair thing to ask me. I wanted them both. I never wanted to be greedy and share them at first. The world was in ruins, I didn't want to ruin their friendship too. So I told them what I wanted.

"Both."

At first they both laughed and then walked out when they realized I was serious. So I sat there and cried, I contemplated suicide because what else was there to do. And then they both came back in after an hour. They both agreed to it. The three-way relationship kept us all close and comfortable. At first there were arguments on who I got to sleep next to and eventually we all just scooted the beds together.

* * *

 **This is the life I live now. I'm happy with Dylan by my side and Chris on the other. As years passed and I've gotten wiser. I realize I wasn't what they loved the most in the world. Their ability to share me and not show jealousy or hatred towards each other meant _they loved each other the most_ and I'm just happy to be able to be the one to link them together forever. **


End file.
